


Derek's Miscarried Baby

by LaBelleetlaloup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Vernon Boyd, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Angst, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jackson Whittemore & Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Miscarriage, Nogitsune Trauma, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have casual sex over the summer between season 2 and 3 (hence the underage warning-age of consent is 18 in California). Stiles finds out she's pregnant about the time Jennifer mind-whammies Derek. (Jennifer/Derek is the implied rape/noncon.) Pretty angsty story, as you can tell from the title and tags, Stiles miscarries the baby. But it does have a hopeful ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Miscarried Baby

5  
Peter walked into the McCall’s living room and met Stiles’ eyes and froze. Stiles knew what he knew with just one second in the room with her. Peter rushed her with a half-feral cry. Stiles didn’t even flinch as he bore her down to the ground, though everyone else started forward protectively. They both knew what the nogitsune had really taken from them.

“No,” he murmured softly. Stiles finally felt the tears fall from her eyes as she nodded in confirmation. Peter let out a soft mournful howl. He was crying too. They rocked together on the floor, clinging tightly.

Derek’s eyes widened. He knew that howl. He felt sick. Had he? Oh god! Derek bolted for the bathroom, dry-heaving. If he had eaten anything in the past day, he knew that he would have been sick, but as it was there was nothing on his stomach and he was just on the floor, one arm clutching around his stomach and his other hand bracing himself up.  
Melissa went after Derek while Lydia stared with wide eyes at Peter and Stiles. Scott and the Sheriff tried to separate Peter and Stiles, but Peter swiped at them with a clawed hand and they both retreated rather than contend with Peter.

“Are you alright?” Melissa asked Derek, who was trying to stop heaving. After a moment, he finally shook his head. “Can I help?”

“No,” Derek managed to get out.

“Are you going to be sick?”

“Haven’t eaten.”

“We’ll fix that in a bit,” she murmured. “What’s got you and Peter all worked up about Stiles? Is it not Stiles we’ve got?”

“No, it’s Stiles; that’s why I didn’t notice anything. It’s nothing.”

“Obviously it’s not nothing. Peter’s sobbing in my living room and you’re dry heaving in my bathroom.”

“Not my place,” Derek gritted out. He managed to stop heaving and then levered himself to his feet. Melissa trailed behind him as he went back to the living room.

“We tried to separate them but Peter attacked us,” Scott immediately said. “Can you try to knock some sense into him?”

“No, don’t separate them,” Derek replied, looking at Scott like he was insane. “That’s a mourning howl.”

“Oh my god,” Melissa stated flatly.

“It’s not morning,” Scott muttered in confusion. Derek ignored him. Melissa was too busy being wide-eyed and horrified. The Sheriff was suspicious, but he didn’t ask and no one told him.

2

Stiles had gone running to Derek’s apartment as soon as they got back. Unlike everyone else, she had not taken Scott’s wolfsbane-induced pronouncement of Derek’s death as law and she was desperately hoping that he was fine in his apartment, or at least healing in his apartment and too paranoid to call anyone. In some deep part of her, she knew that the father of her baby was not dead. That was much worse luck than even they had.

The apartment was locked and she had to use her key to open it. Derek sat up in bed, naked and pulling his covers over himself. Paranoid idiot!

“Oh, thank fuck, you’re alive!” Stiles exclaimed, starting towards him. Derek put a hand up and shook his head and Stiles paused in confusion.

“Derek?” there was a woman’s voice coming from up the stairs. Stiles froze. This… this was her kind of bad luck. No… She was still shaking her head mutely as Derek tried to silently shoo her out when Ms. Blake appeared at the top of the stairs. “Stiles? What are you doing here?”

“Scott saw the accident but Derek had managed to crawl off and Scott was worried he was dead, so Isaac’s at Scott’s playing ostrich, even though Derek is his legal guardian. I was the only one brave enough to see whether three days of complete radio silence meant he was dead or an asshole. Lucky us, it’s not dead.” Stiles whirled around and stormed out. “Call your sister, bastard. She’s planning your funeral.” She slammed the door shut. It did not matter what that woman thought, she had to get out of there. Stiles ran down the steps and flung herself into her Jeep and managed somehow to get home and into her room before suddenly her fingers were shaking around her phone and she was hyperventilating and Jackson was trying to count breaths for her from the other end of the line.

“One,” Stiles finally managed.

“Good girl, keep breathing. Now, what happened? Derek not take the news well, sis?”

“There was a woman in his apartment and he was naked in bed,” Stiles replied flatly, emotionlessly.

“Oh god, you’ve got to be… I’m going to kill him. How dare he?”

“We said til the end of the summer. Both the school calendar and the calendar on the wall agree that it is not summer anymore. He doesn’t know because I just found out. It’s not like he owes me anything.”

“What are you going to do about the baby? Is there anyone you could give it to?” Jackson asked softly. “I know usually your aunts would take it but with the father being what he is…”

“They won’t take werewolf babies,” Stiles confirmed quietly. “I really want another option besides aborting this baby. The Hale pack and the Hale family is small enough without taking babies from them.”

“Talia had me adopted. Could you do something similar?”

“Maybe, but it would have to be to a werewolf pack,” Stiles shrugged. “Since Derek’s the Alpha, they would probably insist on talking to him and I really don’t think I’m going to be able to be civil to him anytime soon.”

“You shouldn’t have to be civil to him,” Jackson grumbled. “He’s a dirt bag. Is there anyone who wouldn’t insist on talking to Derek?”

“Um… no one? Peter?”

“Would Peter take the baby?”

“I wasn’t serious about Peter,” Stiles rolled her eyes.

“Could you be? You remember what Peter was like with us and Ros before the fire. He was the best dad.” Jackson huffed to push back nostalgic tears.

“You really take after your father, you know, sobbing all over the blame place,” Stiles teased. But she was thinking it over. Peter could be a good dad. He had been deprived of raising his son as his son. He’d missed the first few years of Ros’s life. He would be happy to have a baby probably. “Peter might be a good choice.”

“Yeah. He’s Derek’s uncle so the baby will be his great-niece or great-nephew, and they’re both… you know.”

“Where are you?” Stiles demanded. Why could he not say werewolf?

“I ran out of class for you, sis. See how much I love you?”

“Aw, you are a good brother sometimes,” Stiles agreed. “But yeah. Peter won’t tell Derek if I ask him not to and I think it would be good for everyone. The baby would give Peter a purpose. Peter’s a good dad. I would be able to be there without everyone knowing it’s my baby.”

“Yeah, people are dirt bags,” Jackson agreed. “I should probably go back into class, sis. Let me know what Peter says after you talk to him.”

“I think I’m just going to text Scott that Derek’s alive and hide in bed until tomorrow.”

“Good plan. You’ve had enough stress for a pregnant woman.”

“Oh, fuck you, I’m not an invalid,” Stiles scoffed.

“Love you, sis.”

“Love you too.” Stiles hung up and sent a text to everyone (Scott, Isaac, not!Boyd, and Lydia) that just read Derek alive. She crawled into bed and just stayed there for hours. Eventually she had to crawl back out for food. She was starving. Stiles did her homework before she crawled back into bed, but she completely ignored the phone. She didn’t want to see that Derek hadn’t sent her anything in explanation of her teacher being in his apartment.

6

“Hello? Peter Hale?”

“This is he,” Peter replied, wondering who he was talking to.

“I was just calling to remind you of your niece’s appointment. You were supposed to be here an hour ago. When would you like to reschedule for?”

“Oh god,” Peter muttered. “Um. We won’t be rescheduling. There was an accident and she lost the baby.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” The woman on the other end of the line had the decency to sound horrified. “I’ll take care of cancelling all of your appointments and closing your niece’s file here. My sincere condolences. I hope your niece is recovering from the crash?” Peter decided not to worry about the fact she seemed to assume he meant a car crash.

“She is fine physically. There was little other damage.”

“Well, she’s still young.” She seemed to be fumbling for something positive to say. Peter did not have any better idea what to say in these circumstances.

“Yes. I have to go now. Thank you for your help. Goodbye.” He hung up and pitched the phone across the room in a fit of pique. He could always just get a new one if it did not turn on again.

1

Stiles stared at the little white plastic tube in her hand. She had gone to the city to pick it up, paid cash. She had really hoped that she had been wrong earlier when she had tried to see why her period was so late. It had been nearly two months since her last one and that was not normal for her. Unfortunately, her magic was weak from keeping up the long-term golems but not wonky. She was pregnant. It said so, right on the stick, not even funky symbols, just the word. It had to be Derek’s baby. Gods, he was probably going to be livid with her. Since he couldn’t know that Erica and Boyd were safe in London with Jackson until they had the golems back, he had been stressed all summer and she had been his stress reliever. They had both agreed that it was just for the summer and only because of the circumstances. One of the two of them had remembered that Derek needed to put on a condom nearly every time but nearly was not good enough. Obviously. Stiles sat down on the floor and dialed Jackson with steady hands. She set the plastic tube down.

“What is it?” he answered the phone, sounding fairly cheerful and upbeat.

“I’m pregnant,” Stiles replied calmly.

“How is that something I need to know? Aren’t you just going to give it away like you did last time?”

“It’s Derek’s.”

“OH!”

“I need to have a panic attack,” she whispered.

“I’m right here. You’re safe,” Jackson promised. Stiles gasped in a deep breath of air and suddenly the walls closed in and she could breath and all there was in the whole world was Jackson’s voice counting breaths in her ear and her gasping, wheezing, claustrophobic panic.

3

Stiles stood silently before Peter, waiting on his reaction. He was staring wide-eyed with his mouth hanging open.

“You’re carrying Derek’s baby?” he finally whispered.

“Yes, and Derek’s got that teacher now and I can’t keep it because my father would kill me.”

“You want me to raise the next Hale alpha?” Peter looked like he was going to cry. Stiles just nodded. Peter nodded back, pulling her into a hug. He suddenly pulled back. “We have to plan. I need space for a nursery. You need a doctor. We’ll find a good doctor, maybe in the city. We’ll get ready for the baby here. I’m gonna raise a baby!”

“Yeah, Peter,” Stiles was still weepy. “You finally get to raise a baby.”

“Finally?”

“I did grow up here. I know Ros was a toddler when you married Chesna,” Stiles explained. She and Jackson had never told anyone that Jackson was Peter’s son after they had figured it out in middle school. It had seemed mostly irrelevant with Peter being in a coma and zero clues as to the who the mother could be.

“Yeah,” Peter nodded vaguely. Stiles wondered how much he remembered, sometimes. Whether or not any of it was still clear for him. He certainly did not recognize her. “Do you trust me to find you a good doctor?”

“Of course,” Stiles agreed. Peter beamed at her.

“I’ll find the best for us and call you.”

“Yeah, I should get to school,” Stiles agreed. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me for this. You’re giving me family,” Peter gushed. “Thank you, Stiles, so much.”

7

Stiles let herself into Derek’s apartment. Peter had told her that his laptop and the book she wanted were there, since Peter had let his own lease lapse so he didn’t have to look at the nursery and someone else would take everything away for him. Jackson and Lydia were there, with Boyd and Erica, and Derek was awkwardly shifting his feet and Peter turned to smile at her. Stiles smiled back and followed his silent cue to get the laptop and the book off the table.

“Stiles,” Derek mumbled in greeting. His voice was low and rough and that used to mean something very different than the nerves and awkwardness it now belied. Stiles just nodded to him. She brushed Jackson’s hand and kissed Peter’s cheek on her way back out. There was important research that no one else was going to do that needed to be done. She left and everyone was pointedly not looking at each other in her wake.

“You’ve got to apologize at some point,” Jackson finally broke the silence. “She lost a baby and it was yours and this is crazy. She’s your mate, Derek. You should be there for her.”

“I don’t know how,” Derek grumbled.

“Well, you could have started by not fucking the Druid,” Peter snapped.

“Stuff it, that’s not helpful.” Lydia glared at Peter.

“Besides, said Druid used the power she had amassed from the virgin sacrifices to seduce him. Derek didn’t have much choice in that,” Boyd spoke up. “Stiles figured it out later, when Jennifer didn’t have as much power as she should have for how much of the sacrifices she’d gotten through.”

“How do you know?” Derek demanded, defensive and cornered.

Jackson answered, loud and unapologetic, “Stiles told me and in case you forgot, werewolf hearing means no private phone conversations. That was the third panic attack I talked her down from over you in about a month.”

“Third?” Derek was horrified.

“The first one was when she realized she was pregnant with your baby. The second one was less than a week later when she came home after the lacrosse thing and was going to tell you she was pregnant but instead found you in bed with her teacher. Then a few weeks after that, she’s calling me in an uproar about that woman being the Druid she had been looking for and you being covered in her magic and how the fuck did she miss that right under her nose? I do not appreciate people who make me count breaths for my sister, just by the way.”

“That was a very smooth threat, I’m impressed,” Peter murmured.

“I do take after my father,” Jackson murmured, forgetting that Peter would not know it was a compliment. Everyone just gave him a strange look.

“Did you find your birth parents?” Lydia asked.

“I’ve known who my real father was since I was about 12,” Jackson answered honestly. “Stiles and I never tracked down my mother, but my father really was not hard to find.” Derek’s gaze flitted over to Peter suspiciously.

“Right under your nose?” he asked. Jackson nodded. “What all, exactly, do I need to apologize for?”

“The main thing is leaving her alone once you found out what was going on, I think,” Lydia piped up. “I mean, I don’t think she blames you for the Darach thing and she chose not to tell you that she was expecting. So you could have thought it was someone else’s and not your business even if you hadn’t been a mess with all the Darach’s magic.”

“I would apologize for that too, though,” Erica added in her two cents. “Pregnant women have lots of hormones and are not too capable of rational thought for long stretches so despite her knowing all that, she was extremely upset with you. It’s not going to hurt to try and apologize for her hurt feelings.”

“I suggest you take a present.” Lydia glared at Erica, clearly wanting the final say in the matter.

“Don’t!” Jackson insisted. Lydia smacked him and he ignored her. “Do not take her a present. That will give the absolute wrong impression. Take her flowers if you don’t want to show up empty-handed but a present looks like you’re buying your way onto her good side.” Derek fidgeted awkwardly.

“I’m going to trust her brother on that one,” he muttered, wincing apologetically at Lydia. She just tossed her head at him.

“I wouldn’t go when her father was home,” Peter added. “I don’t think he knows you two were ever involved, much less about the baby. The middle of your attempted apology would not be a good time for him to find out.”

“Stiles thought that since she was no longer pregnant, it was not relevant information to tell her father and unless he specifically asked her, she was not offering up the information,” Lydia announced. Everyone blinked at her. “What? Stiles has been helping me figure out my powers and I’m very persuasive. She was bound to start confiding in me at some point.”

4

Peter had gone with Stiles to the first doctor’s appointment. She was silently extremely grateful. She felt sick with nerves. Thankfully, she did not have morning sickness, but considering how little she had been able to stomach all day in anticipation of this visit, she may as well have. Peter had a firm hand on her shoulder, standing strong and unmovable at her side. It was reassuring. The doctor eyed them both as she walked in. Stiles was not entirely certain what sort of expression she had.

“You must be my patient.” She shook Stiles’ hand. “And you’re her father?”

“No, I’m the uncle,” Peter explained briefly. “I’ll be taking the baby to raise, so I’m the one here.”

“That’s very kind of you to do for your niece,” she smiled tightly him. Neither of them corrected her. It turned out her name was Dr. Jackson. Only Stiles giggled. She had to explain that was her brother’s name and thankfully Peter did not question her. He stayed by her side for the exam, his hand on her shoulder gently but firmly grounding her. Then there was the first ultrasound, since she was almost two months along already, with the baby’s heart whooshing steadily on the machine. Stiles blinked back tears, looking up to find Peter doing the same. They linked hands. That was the newest Hale’s heartbeat.

8

Derek took a few days to psych himself up before he went over to apologize. He took a purple hyacinth, following Jackson’s advice. In flower language, a purple hyacinth was an apology on its own, so it seemed fitting. The clerk at the flower shop had looked at him like he was insane, but the older woman who owned the store had smiled at him and asked what he’d done. Without giving too much away, he told her he’d accidentally broken a heart because he’d been too foolish to know his own. She had clucked at him and gave him the flower for free, because she hoped the act of goodwill would give him good luck. The roiling nerves in his stomach were not sure they agreed with her, kindly old lady or not, but at least if Stiles set the flower on fire the second she opened the door, he had not had to pay twenty bucks for it.

Derek knocked. He tracked her progress down the stairs to the door by her footsteps. Stiles opened the door and then peered at him suspiciously.

“I wanted to apologize. Can I come in or would you rather me do it on the porch?” Derek really just wanted to throw up but that was probably what Peter would call an excess of information.

“You can come in,” she agreed, holding the door open as he stepped inside. “The neighbors would talk if I made you grovel on the porch.” There was an awkward pause as Stiles shut the door and Derek’s mind went horrifyingly blank of his rehearsed speech.

“This is for you,” Derek handed her the flower, stalling for time for his brain to turn back on.

“Thank you.” Stiles took the flower, eyeing it curiously. “Is this a hyacinth?”

“Yes,” Derek nodded.

“Did you pick it because it means I’m sorry or is that happenstance?”

“I knew what it meant. The old lady that owns the flower shop asked me what I did. Clerk thought I was off my rocker, asking for a purple hyacinth.”

“I bet,” Stiles agreed, a small smile tugging at her lips. Then she looked up expectantly.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t there for you, and I really should have been; especially after I knew, when Peter freaked out after we got you back. I’ve been selfish and stupid and I should have been by your side the whole time.” Derek paused, trying to remember what else he had planned to say, and Stiles just waited. Even after all these months, she still knew him well enough to know the difference between done speaking and gathering his thoughts. It almost was enough to make him throw the speech out the window and just get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness. But he had to make sure she knew that he knew what he needed her forgiveness for. “I’m sorry about everything with Jennifer. I’m sorry about the timing. I’m sorry about how you found out. I’m sorry that I almost picked her over you. I’m sorry I was stupid enough to be fooled by a poor imitation.” Stiles nodded absently. “And I’m sorry that I wasn’t good enough to save you and our baby from the nogitsune.” Derek paused again. Was that it? “I think that’s everything. Feel free to correct me if I forgot something.”

“No, I think you covered all your bases,” Stiles teased. “Thank you for the flowers, it’s lovely. I accept your apology.”

“I guess that’s my cue,” Derek murmured, sidling back over to the door. “Can we…” He really didn’t know what he wanted to ask if he was honest. He wanted their relationship back to normal, like it had been before Jennifer, but that seemed too much for right after an apology accepted.

“We can start with friends,” Stiles answered, somehow knowing what he was trying to ask without him getting more than two words out.

9

It had been months since Derek and Stile had started their relationship over, building from the ground up. After the first few awkward weeks, they had fallen back into that easy camaraderie that they had had at the very beginning, right after Derek had thrown them out of the preserve with a rather unsubtle threat about private property. Now they were back to that awkward not-flirting that they had been dancing around at the end of the summer when both of them had wanted to stay together and neither had known how to say it. Derek ended up back at the flower shop. This time, it was for a mauve lilac. The sweet old woman who owned the shop had beamed at him and whispered good luck.  
A mauve lilac asked a very specific question, after all: Do you still love me?

10

Stiles came home to a flower sitting in a vase in the middle of the table. Her father had left a note explaining that Derek had brought it. It was a pretty pale purple lilac. There was no note from Derek, but if he had just left it with her father, the flower should speak for itself. A quick google search explained that it did. That pale purple color was mauve after the mallow flower. She switched over to her messaging app and opened her conversation with Derek.

Yes.


End file.
